AMOR: UM ANÚNCIO DO DESASTRE
by caderninho azul
Summary: Lilian Evans em seu quinto ano tem seu coração dividido. Por um sonserino e um grifinório.
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1  
INSUPORTÁVEL

Eu sou Lily.O 5º ano de Hogwarts chegou mas não estou tão ansiosa assim.O motivo?Nada demais,só o estúpido do meu coraçã sou Lily.O 5º ano de Hogwarts chegou mas não estou tão ansiosa assim.O motivo?Nada demais,só o estúpido do meu coração

.E depois,eu sei que vai ser tudo a mesma coisa:pessoas se achando (leia-se: Potter ),exames enlouquecedores e a mesma rotina.

Mas há também coisas boas ,digo, pessoas que se resumem em 5:Melissa,Claire,Severo,Remos e Dumbledore .

Ah,eu também gosto dos de extraordinário mas ,você sabe, eles são meu Merlim,não acredito que disse/escrevi isso.

Tem além de tudo isso - como se não fosse o suficiente - outros fatores com os Marotos.E te garanto:não é um fator 1º lugar:olha o nome que eles dão a si mesmos,como se eu já não soubesse como eles são " modestos ".Segundo, com toda a confusão que eles fazem é surpresa que ainda não tenham sido expulsos.E surpresa maior ainda é o fato do colégio inteiro venerar os á que não enxergam?Nunca ouviram falar em óculos?Potter usa mas talvez seja ser defeituoso pra ele agir como "O Senhor do Universo".

Na verdade eu gosto do Remo que é um ótimo conselheiro e amigo para -quase- todas as quando está com os outros Marotos ou quando some misteriosamente por alguns é realmente legal apesar do infeliz gosto para as outras que até suportaria Peter e Sirius- se melhorasse da arrogância crônica -mas o Potter é realmente insuportável.

Talvez esteja falando demais dele mas isso é pra ressaltar minha raiva - disse raiva?Quis dizer ódio - por ele.

Sinceramente, não tem nenhum ser/fator/pessoa/objeto que eu odeie mais em Hogwarts que Potter.

Não...na verdade tem sim:o Chapéu Seletor.

Mas isso é uma longa história...


	2. EXPRESSO DE CONFUSÕES

Capítulo 1  
EXPRESSO DE CONFUSÕES

Eu deveria saber que ele me desapontaria.Nós tínhamos marcado na última cabine,é tão difícil entender?Eu deveria saber que ele me desapontaria.Nós tínhamos marcado na última cabine,é tão difícil entender?

Onde estava Sev?

Abri o livro de feitiços com impaciência pra me entreter.Péssima idé conseguia ler cada palavra quando apenas um nome pipocava na minha cabeç ele estava?O que estava fazendo?

Eu sei,eu sei.A Lily aqui parecendo a irmã super protetora do Sev.Não que meus sentimentos por ele fossem tão fraternos...mas disso a gente fala depois.

A porta da cabine se abriu e eu olhei cheia de expectativa mas não era ele e sim Melissa e Claire ,minhas melhores amigas.

-Então aí está você ,te procuramos por séculos- disse Claire.

-Olha o exagero - retrucou Melissa.

Mel,com a chamamos é perfeccionista e toda intelectual enquanto Claire é livre e realmente senti falta dessas duas.

-As férias foram ótimas, obrigada por perguntar -disse irônica.

-É , foram legais mas por que veio para na última cabine?-perguntou Mel me avaliando.

-Abri a boca sem saber o que fala ,talvez só quisesse produzir eco mas tinha que falar algo porque na verdade as meninas não sabem que eu e Sev somos éramos mas deixa pra lá.

-Eu gosto daqui, é tranqüilo - falei sem pensar na defensiva.

-Não é tranqüilidade o que estamos buscando -disse Claire num sorriso travesso.

-Fale por você - retorquiou Mel franzindo a testa.

Claire,no entanto riu despreocupadamente:

-Estamos no 5º ano,é hora de se divertir -ela argumentou.

-Não, é hora de estudarmos para os NOM'S -Mel discordou.

-É ,isso também - disse Claire num tom que deixava claro que a última coisa que ela iria se preocupar era os NOM'S - mas andei pensando em planejar festas e alguns encontros românticos para Hpgsmeade.

Eu comecei a rir e as duas me encararam sem entender o motivo.

-Claire agora falou igual ao Potter - disse ainda rindo.

-Obrigada- o meu riso foi ?Obrigada?

-Não foi um elogio - me apressei em explicar.

-Bom,ele tira notas boas - comentou Claire com se isso explicasse tudo.

-E joga muito bem Quadribol -Claire acrescentou.

-É , isso também - Mel disse no mesmo tom despreocupado que Claire usou falando dos NOM'S mas ela não pareceu notar a implicância de Melissa.

-E é popular e não , nem o ...-Claire parou de repente de falar como se estivesse pela primeira vez notando a nossa presença e ficou vermelha.

-Que nem quem? - perguntei nosso grupo Claire é a que mais ...

1o-ela é linda.

2o-ela joga Quadribol na equipe do colégio.

3o-ela é popular.

4o-ela é linda e loira.

5o-ela trata os garotos como qualquer um e não como se fossem de outro planeta.

Mas ela não é nem um pouco metida, só , no ano passado no dia dos namorados um garoto da Corvinal deu pra ela um cartão dizendo com achava ela legal e tudo o mais o que pode ser considerado um pedido de mais levando em consideração o fato de que ele deu uma VASSOURA de Natal pra ela.E sabe o que ela nos disse?"Sabe ,Eduard Patil tem agido estranho ultimamente...não é que eu esteja me achando nem nada mas acho que ele quer minha ajuda no Quadribol,o que acham?ISSO DOEU LÍLIAN!".

Eu sei,ela é doida.

De qualquer maneira, Claire não me respondeu ,ao invés disso ficou encarando os joelhos.-Hein Claire?- Mel a é a segunda que mais namora mas empataria com Claire se não desse uma livrada no primeiro que lhe dá uma é a segunda porque...

1o-ela é linda.

2o-ela é fundadora do grupo de estudos do colégio.

3o-ela é popular.

4o-ela é linda e morena.

5o-ela trata os garotos com se eles fossem cachorros adestrados de forma que eles sempre voltam correndo pra ela- mesmo que isso signifique levar uma livrada na cara - e são chutados de novo..

-Não é ningué ,é um amigo do Potter...

Eu comecei a rir ,até o Potter adivinharia essa:

-Hum...-comecei como se estivesse pensando muito concentrada -ele é popular,é um galinha ,joga Quadribol e se acha o dono do mundo?

-Como adivinhou? -perguntou Claire chocada

-Intuição qualquer forma,o Potter não é bonito...

Mel e Claire começaram a falar juntas protestando e eu resolvi apelar:

-Mas beleza não é atestado de burrice.

-Que sorte a minha -exclamou Mel sarcástica e eu revirei os olhos pra ela- tudo bem ,que seja ,o James é legal..

-Ele é um idiota ,isso sim- resmunguei contrariada pela volta do assunto.

-O James?-estranhou Claire.

-Vocês sabem,sempre causando confusão-disse de má vontade.

-Sei o que quer dizer -falou Mel -ele é um criador de casos-Claire assentiu comentando:

-E sabem do que mais?Quando nós estávamos te procurando vimos James e os amigos dele duelando com aquele garoto que não sei o nome mas que o chamam de Ranhoso...Ei Lílian!

Eu tinha me levantado e saído da cabine com Mel e Claire no meu encalç corredor vi o alunos estavavam com a cabeça do lado de forapara poder apreciar a cena deplorável.

Na minha frente estavam os marotos e Sev,meu Sev tava pendurado de cabeça pra na direção deles -se bem que como era o corredor do trem basicamente só tinha essa direção - sem me importar com o número de cabeças que se viraram para mim.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?- perguntei com a minha voz o mais gélida possí pareceram até colocou a mão no cabelo pra que ficasse descabe..espera aí,eu disse James?Aff..De qualquer maneira Potter ficou descabelando o cabelo na minha frente como se isso fosse legal,como se ele fosse legal...

O que eu quero dizer é que e fazer o que ele faz com o Sev é legal?Então por que ninguém enxerga isso?

-Lily -eles me cumprimentaram com um aceno com a cabeça -Claire - outro aceno com a cabeça -Mel - mais um aceno como se fossem marionetes mas pra falar a verdade a cena dos acenos quase na mesma hora foi meio cômica.

-Como vai Lily? -Potter me perguntou.

-Pra você é Evans,Potter e não te interessa como solte-o.

-O ranhoso?Não vai dar não..-Sirius foi logo dizendo e eu empunhei a varinha.

Os marotos ergueram as sombracelhas.

-Pra que varinhas meninas?-Potter perguntou e me surpreendi notando que pelas palavras do idiota as minhas aminhas amigas fizeram o mesmo que ao impulso de olhar pra trás porque seria muita demência da minha parte naquele momento delicado.

-Sabe James-começou Mel na sua voz perigosa -sou monitora esse ano então acho melhor obedecer a Lily se não quiser acabar em detenção antes do primeiro dia de aula.

Amei Mel por ter dito isso apesar de ter me lembrado que ela não mencionara isso na cabine.-Que pena Melissa -Remo disse na sua voz inflexível -porque também sou monitor de forma que estamos quites,não é mesmo?

Não pude ver Mel porque ela tava atrás de mim mas tive certeza que estava fuzilando Remo com os olhos naquele momento.

-Mas nesse caso você estaria abusando da sua autoridade -retrucou Claire e sorri quando ela era tão politicamente correta?

-E o que vão fazer?Falar com McGonagall?-revidou Sirius.

-Não duvide disso -Claire devolveu provavelmente lançando aquele olhar fulminante de quando sem querer piso na sua vassoura ou quando sem querer piso no seu eu já estava com o braço doendo de tanto tempo empunhando a varinha sem usar.

-Olha só,apenas solte-o e ficamos detenções,sem queixas a McGonagall e sem ?-claro que eu ouvi os alunos que viam toda cena comentarem:

-Até parece...

-Eles não vão cair nessa.

-Quem ela pensa que está enganando?

-Achei justo...

-Você é mesmo um idiota!

-Idiota são eles!

-Quem?

-Eu dormi,perdi alguma coisa?

Sabe,não é muito legal negociar a cabeça do seu amigo quando tem fofoqueiros atrás de você.Nada legal.

-E o que vamos ganhar com isso?-perguntou Rabicho calculista.

Acho que isso foi demais pra Mel suportar porque ela tentou lançar impedimenta neles mas Remo foi mais rápido e usou o feitiço para não sermos atingidas mas um dos alunos que tinham a cabeça pra fora não teve a mesma garotas - incluindo Claire - começaram a gritar histéricas e de repente, como se tivesse aparatado ,o professor de poções Slughorn surge.

-Mas o que temos aqui? -ele perguntou calmo e Sev finalmente foi libertado do feitiço dos marotos que não pareciam muito satisfeitos com a repentina aparição do , claro ,para um professor é tudo mais fácil,não?

-Lily e Melissa ;estou desapontado com as isso a um estudante...

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha ,nunca foi a minha intenção desapontar um foi logo falando:

Mas professor ,não fizemos ajudar e...

-Mesmo?-ele duvidou-e o que fazem com essas varinhas nas mãos?

Eu olhei debilmente para minha mão e claro,como sou idiota,minha varinha realmente estava lá.

-Bem,isso é porque....-comecei sabendo que seria interrompida.

-Sem desculpas,Srta Evans - senti a frieza da voz dele ,Slughorn nunca me chama - ou chamava-de Srta Evans,era só Lily-Todos com a exceção do Sr Snape estão em detençãça,20 hs ,minha de volta as cabines e guardem as varinhas antes que outro incidente aconteça.

Não tava acreditando no que estava acontecendo.E sabe o que me dá mais raiva?Os garotos nem ligam com quantas detenções pegarem mas eu e as meninas ficamos realmente preocupadas,se bem que quando Claire expressou sua opinião com aquele problema complicado tive vontade de convida-la a se juntar com eles:

-Pelo menos não vou perder nenhum treino de quadribol,James e Sirius também estão no time..

Olhei cautelosa para Sev que vinha em minha direção.

-Oi-eu disse.

-Oi-ele foi frio.

-Que foi Sev?-perguntei.

-Não precisava se meter,consigo lidar com isso.Não preciso que me defenda.

Arregalei os olhos ferida com as palavras dele:

-Era quatro contra um!Sev,foi uma covardia!

Ele deu uma risada seca.

-E desde quando Potter não é covarde?

-Eu sei que ele é um idiota Sev-falei colocando a mão no ombro dele mas ele se desvencilhou me surpreendendo.

-Não me chame de Sev.Não fique me consigo cuidar dos meus .-ele retrucou gélido.

-Ah eu vi bem isso quando cheguei-ironizei.

-Não se meta na minha vida,Evans.

Eu o olhei com raiva e Sev...ero deu as costas para mim e entrou numa virei desolada para Mel e Claire que estavam me encarando em confusão.

-O que houve?-perguntou Claire cautelosa.

-Nada.

É,nada resumia tudo.E tudo se resumia a nada.

É por isso que AMO o primeiro dia.

N/A :Finalmente,muito bem comentem por favor pra eu saber o que acharam e aqueles que querem saber o nome do cap 3:A detenção dos !


	3. A detenção dos marotos

O banquete de boas vindas não foi lá muito a hora de selecionar os alunos novos para suas casas que geralmente eu e Sev...ero ficávamos fazendo caretas um para o outro dependendo da casa escolhida e o que sempre fazia com que Claire perguntasse se eu estava com dor de barriga ou algo parecido.  
Mas esse ano foi e as meninas mal nos falando,exceto comentários com "o rosbife ta ótimo",''morrendo de sono" ou "quem disse que não se pode misturar os pratos quentes com a sobremesa?".Se bem que o último só foi mais uma pérola de sabedoria da Claire.  
Nós também evitamos os marotos ignorando tudo que eles fim eles desistiram e nós fomos dormir depois de demorar décadas para chegar no Salão comunal devido ao vasto número de alunos concentrados nos corredores e menos não tive que guiar os primeiranistas junto com um entendi o mal humor da Mel ao se deitar.  
Novo dia,mesmos çando pelo café de manhã que os idiotas do nosso lado estavam jogando comida (panquecas,wafles,mel,geléia,mel) uns nos outros e nós reclamamos educadamente...bem,foi assim:  
-Será que os trogloditas podem parar de se comportar feito animais – perguntei em voz alta.  
Eles me olharam e Sirius riu.  
-Mas nós somos trogloditas,como _você_ nos chamou ,só estamos nos comportando como tal.  
Diante disso fiquei calada ,não ia discutir com ninguém logo de manhã.Pelo visto,Claire tinha outros planos.  
-Então finjam não ser perto de nós ,Black.  
Os marotos se olharam e .  
-Por Merlin Sirius!Ela começou a usar seu sobrenome,elas tão pegando pesado –zombou Potter continuando a lançar comida em Sirius.  
-Vocês realmente deviam parar de ficar jogando comida uns nos outros – começou Mel com uns daqueles discursos cansativos-e Lupin como monitor devia deter não incentivar – ele a igniraram e continuaram a idiotice –porque se isso me acertar eu vou..  
Em mistura nojenta de mel e algo que prefiro não saber o que era caiu na nossa frente respingando em nós três.  
Os marotos pararam e nós estávamos chocadas demais para falar qualquer foi a primeira.  
-Meninas,eu estou com sede – ela a encarei incrédula e Mel lhe lançou o típico olhar "bom-pra-você".  
Mas Claire não se importou com os nossos olhares e os garotos ainda surpresos olhavam para Claire encheu nossos copos com suco de abóbora com intensa alegria.  
-Eu _não_ estou com sede –reclamou Mel e sabe,eu não pude ao ouvir isso Claire deu uma risada histérica.  
-Ah está sim – e olhou sugestivamente para os garotos que ainda nos encaravam debilmente ,nós sorrimos entendendo onde ela queria chegar,ou melhor,em quem ela queria levantamos e eu disse:  
-Estou com sede – e com um aceno jóquei o suco na cabeça de Potter,Claire na de Sirius e Mel na de Remo.  
-De vingança – Mel completou sorrindo ao ver os garotos nos olhando como se não acreditassem no que viam – vamos pra aula –ela pegou a mochila e os livros rapidamente e eu e Claire a seguimos felizes.  
Saindo do Salão Principal –que aliás ficou abismado com a nossa ação em conjunta – rimos a vontade da cara dos babacas ensopados de suco.  
-Foi uma boa maneira de começar o dia-comentei.  
-Devíamos fazer isso sempre!-exclamou Claire animada.  
-Vai sonhando –começou Mel –tivemos sorte de não levarmos detenção nem nada já que Remo agora é monitor.  
Eu dei um sorriso pensando na reação deles depois de tudo aquilo mas ele murchou ao ver Severo se virei para as meninas:  
-Podem ir,encontro vocês na aula.  
Elas trocaram olhares duvidosos mas foram embora.  
-Oi-começou ele  
-Hum  
-Escuta Lily...  
-Lílian,Severo!Aliás pra você agora é Evans –disse cruzando os braços.  
-Olha,eu sei que errei,é só que não queria que você me ê sabe como o Potter é.  
-Então se preocupa com o que ele pena?  
-Não mas o Potter..bem, é capaz de dificultar a sua vida –comentou Severo chateado.  
-Hum –eu sei,foi grosseiro da minha parte fazer isso pela 2ª vez mas ele tinha que se tocar que eu tava com raiva dele.  
-Me desculpa –ele me encarou mas meus olhos foram diretos pro chão – eu tava me sentibdo um verdade,ainda to me sentindo assim.  
-Você não é um lixo – tentei anima-lo mas ainda sem coragem para encara-lo.  
-Talvez sim,talvez não –disse ele sacudindo os ombros como se isso não importasse tanto –mas o problema é que com a humilhação e a raiva na hora eu acbei descontando em você.Desculpa Evans.  
Eu finalmente o encarei mas agora era ele que não queria/conseguia fazer isto.  
-Não ,pra você é Lily –disse e Severo me encarou sorrindo e,para minha alegre surpresa,ele me deu um abraço.  
-Tudo bem Lily.E,se quiser pode me chamar de Sev-graças!  
Então depois disso Sev –ainda bem,que alívio dizer esse nome de novo!- e eu nos tocamos que se não corrêssemos iríamos perder a visto alguns amigos meus já seguindo para as estufas.  
-Eu quero vemos nos intervalos?-perguntei esperançosa já imaginando a apresentação de Sev para as meninas uma vez que ele estava de tão bom humor.  
Mas isso foi antes de ouvir uma voz zombeteira atrás de mim:  
-Ranhoso,se recuperou de ontem? –perguntou Potter num tom fingido de preocupação.  
-Claro que não Pontas mas ele está a salvo na barra de saia da Lily –Sirius enmendou cruelmente.  
-Parece que certas pessoas não levaram suco o suficiente na cara –comentei observando os garotos ainda molhados com a exceção de Peter mas os marotos riram como se aquilo fosse uma piada genial.  
-Caraca,você é perigosa –zombou Sirius.  
-Qual é o próximo passo?Dominar o mundo?-perguntou James irônico.  
-Pense grande Potter!-Sirius fingiu repreender Potter e continuou –na próxima em vez de suco ela vai jogar o óleo do Ranhoso em nós.  
-Isso vai ser preocupante- concordou Potter nos olhando cinicamente.  
-Não tanto quanto a aula que está perdendo,gênio- retruquei friamente.  
-É mas se não me engano ,e isso raramente acontece,você está perdendo a mesma aula –retrucou Potter na sua voz arrogante.  
-Que seja! – e com esse grito histérico fui embora sem nem me despedir de nenhum deles,nem Sev.  
Eu sei,isso pode ser considerado um pecado capital mas ele vai ser recompensado depois.  
Como o previsto por Potter (ai,que ódio) realmente cheguei atrasada na aula de Herbologia e tive que me humilhar explicando uma história comovente e falsa em que uma Lily por demais caridosa ficou ajudando um primeiranista a acabar um dever muito complicado –pra ele,claro –de Transfiguração.  
A história toda apesar de superficial e exagerada teria colado se os marotos não tivessem chegado no meio dela e não tivessem se prontificado a contar a "verdadeira história".Palavras deles.  
Qual _não_ foi a minha surpresa quando eles começaram a narrar os fatos que iam desde a "guerra de comida" até a briga que "eu comecei" fazendo com que eles se atrasassem.  
-Mas vocês estavam jogando comida uns nos outros antes – Mel havia se levantado para nos defender.  
-Em nós ,não em vocês- retrucou Remo.  
-E ,afinal .nao jogamos suco na cara ninguém –acrescentou Sirius alegremente.  
A professora Fulton se levantou horrorizada.  
Calma,eu explico.É que ela acha suco e tal;na verdade tudo que venha de alguma planta,fruto,fruta sei,é loucura.  
-Quem fez isso com o suco?-ela perguntou com fúria nos olhos e naquela hora saquei que estava ferrada.  
-Entendemos sua dor professora –comentou Potter com aquela voz melosa – elas jogaram o suco na nossa cara.  
Depois disso os marotos – como se tivessem ensaiado – ficaram encarando o chão com caras de cachorros esquecidos do lado de fora da casa num dia de ela não ia cair nessa.  
Bem,era o que eu achava.  
-Muito bem então –disse ela energicamente nos encarando – é verdade?  
-É,mas...-começou Claire.  
-Não me digam mais nada – a professora Fulton interrompeu colocando a mão na cabeça como se fossemos responsáveis pela 3ª Guerra Mundial.  
-Espera aí-gritou Claire furiosa –eles distorceram a verdade!  
-Só o que preciso saber é se houve derramamento de suco –afirmou Fulton como se tivesse falando de alguma bomba atômica.  
-Houve-confirmou Mel –mas eles jogaram geléia!  
Não sei se foi impressão minha mas de repente senti que o papo estava deixando de ser porque tinha uma professora dentro da história.  
-Era mel,Mel-disse Claire e depois ouvindo pela primeira vez o que disse começou a ter um ataque de risos bem a La Claire.O negócio era que a situação não era nada engraç menos não pro nosso lado.  
-Então o objetivo das mocinha é zonear a minha aula? –ela estava com um cara de quem em breve ia nos mandar ouvir uma serenata de mandrágoras adultas.  
-Claro que não professora –disse confiante –é só que...-então tive uma idéia-mel vem das abelhas!  
Calma,eu não .  
-É uma descoberta incrível,Evans-falou um Potter irônico atrás de mim.  
-E as abelhas –continuei ignorando Potter –fazem aquelas casinhas nas árvores e árvore é planta!  
Sorri abobada da minha própria inteligê isso foi antes da bronca da Fulton.  
-Srta Evans ,você saberia me dizer o que é "aquelas casinhas"?  
Bom,pode parecer idiota da minha parte mas..eu esqueci totalmente o nome na hora.  
-Er...é..onde se guarda o mel!-tentei lançando um olhar desesperado para as meninas –me esqueci o nome.  
Ouvi Potter comentando como se ligasse:  
-É claro que esqueceu,não é importante pra ela –e é pra ele?De qualquer forma,Fulton confirmou com a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras de Potter.  
Mas Claire não deve ter visto isso:  
-James,para de ser baba ovo!  
-Então é assim?-retrucou a juro que essa mulher recebeu um império do Potter ,só pode!Tudo que falamos é errado pra ela.-Baba ovo,cabeça de tomate,pirou na batatinha!  
Ela estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.  
-Hã?-Mel perguntou ,como eu,duvidando da sanidade da nossa professora de herbologia.  
-Essas expressões com alimentos importantes que vocês usam!-ela nos acusou como se tivéssemos incendiado a escola.  
-Eu não uso "pirou na batatinha",é muito fora de moda –comentou Claire banalmente.  
Eu e Melissa nos viramos pra ela fuzilando-a com os olhos.  
-Já chega,vocês estão em detenção!E para piorar as coisas para vocês meninas,não sou eu que vou me encarregar delas mas os garotos que vão :horário,local,a puniçã,Black e Lupin vão combinar depois os detalhes.  
Os marotos olharam pra nós com a mente diabólica deles obviamente trabalhando para o mal.  
Preciso realmente dizer o quanto estou ferrada?Foi o que pensei.

N/A:Muito bem,ainda bem que acabei!Comentem por favor,é a 1ªfic da era marota que escrevo.


End file.
